pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruna Teien
Haruna Teien is a main cure from Friendship Flower Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Promise. Appearance She has shoulder length wavy dark pink hair and jade green eyes usually wearing a pink jean jacket over a light green dress and pink slip on shoes. During Go Butterfly Pretty Cure, her appearance has shorter hair in a punk pixie cut wearing a pink off the shoulder long top with a belt around the middle, lilac jeans, and lavender boots. Her uniform for Shokubutsu Academy, she wears a light pink sailor top with a magenta sailor collar with a red bow, darker pink skirt, white stockings, and pink Mary Janes. During P.E, she wears a pink and white t-shirt, pink shorts, socks and sneakers. Her sleepwear is a pale pink nightgown. Her swimwear is a pink one piece. Her festival outfit is a pink kimono with flowers. Her formal outfit is a pink gown. As Cure Promise, her hair turned violet and grows to her waist with large curls with a yellow ribbon and her eyes turn violet wearing a violet and yellow dress with dark violet short sleeves with two layers and white skirt with a blue over skirt with a yellow belt with a iris gem belt buckle, white stockings and blue, white and yellow boots. Personality Haruna is a kind hearted and sweet girl with a heart of gold. She loves flowers in particular roses and daisies. She seems to always be late because she's in charge of waking up the younger children to get them dressed but doesn't mind. She has a strong sense of justice and tends to save many bullied students from bullies. Background Childhood She was found 8 years ago as a baby on the Chinatsu Orphanage and was raised within the orphanage. While growing up she had weird dreams of a battle and saving girls in weird outfits but contiued to forget the dreams when growing up since the dreams were less frequent. When she turned 9, a new girl named Camilla joined them after her parents died and her aunt was found guilty of abuse on her who was silent upon coming to the orphanage but soon grew close to her. Becoming Cure Promise TBA Cure Promise "The Flower that means an eternal Promise! Cure Iris!" "永遠の約束を意味する花！治療を約束する！" "Eien no yakusoku o imi suru hana! Chiryō o yakusoku suru!" Cure Promise is the alter ego of Haruna She uses her Crystal Flower to transform. Her Attack: Iris Glow, she holds her hand over her Crystal Flower as it glows as energy forms in her her clasped hands and she says her incantation as she pushed out her hands as the energy turned into a flower and bloomed as she finished the petals split as they shot towards the Dokuhana as they swirl around it as the glow intensified as it bursts and purifies them making the energy return to the people it stole it from. Attacks * Iris Glow! * Iris Glimmering! * Friendship Flower Blooming Ignite! Relationships Camila Fujimoto/Cure Longing-She and Camila were close to each other since she first came to the orphanage and have a sisterly relationship. Ayane Hayashi Etymology Haruna-Spring Flower Teien-Garden Category:Yellow Cures Category:Leader Cures